


[Podfic] Longview

by Bulletproof_Heart



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Basement Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Glory Hole, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Heart/pseuds/Bulletproof_Heart
Summary: Gerard is tired of jerking off in his basement and tries a new service.What was that place? A motel? Brothel? Well, no one was paying him for his services, so… Could it be classified as a bank? Certainly people were making a deposit.How could it be just there, in front of such a normal coffee shop? It’s not like it had a big sign that read “LIKE A GLORY HOLE, BUT TASTEFUL”, but it was still there pretending to be a relaxation center, which… they kind of were?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Longview

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Longview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583072) by [Kitoko_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitoko_kun/pseuds/Kitoko_kun). 



[Chapter 1: Teaser](http://www.mediafire.com/file/plm33i3bgxa7sfc/LongviewChapter1.mp3/file)

[Chapter 2: Brain Stew](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t2g13vdfq85w0ec/LongviewChapter2.mp3/file)

[Chapter 3: Basket Case](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c174cdx9jmqsomq/LongviewChapter3.mp3/file)

[Chapter 4: Jaded](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gk0kniojiltusw6/LongviewChapter4.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are. What started as a great chuckle in the gc turned into a love so deep and pure for this hilarious and adorable niche fic. For all those nights we screamed "GLORY HOLE FIC UPDATE" I dedicate this podfic to the Senior Killjoys <3
> 
> And of course a heartfelt THANK YOU to the amazing author of this work of literature, kitoko_kun. I'm so grateful for your blessing and your feedback, and to be able to podfic this for you. Thanks for the wild ride ;)


End file.
